prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Westar
Westar is a young man who appears to be in his late teens or early twenties. He works for Labyrinth for the vast majority of the season and is one of the three original members to work in the Labyrinth. Only in the last few episodes does he decide to assist Pretty Cure after nearly being killed by Klein and Moebius and subsequently being saved and given new powers by Chiffon. He often assumes a different appearance and goes by the name as a means of fitting in with the people of Clover Town so that he can successfully track Pretty Cure's actions. Story Working for Labyrinth Westar makes his first appearance before Pretty Cure in episode 04, where he summons his first Nakewameke and begins to collect FUKO energy. He makes several such appearances from then until episode 34 when the FUKO Gauge finally becomes full, partially because of his efforts. Westar summons Nakewamekes more often than his comrades during this time, though they tend to be less successful than Soular and Eas's. He asks for advice from the two of them more than once because of this, and sometimes tries to get them to work together with him while confronting Pretty Cure, usually to no avail. In episode 35, he and Soular travel to the Toy Kingdom in search of Chiffon, who had disappeared in the previous episode after becoming Infinity due to the FUKO Gauge filling up. The two of them nearly capture her, but she teleports back to Clover Town when the Clover Box is played, taking both men with her. This leads to a confrontation with Pretty Cure that ends with the two of them leaving empty handed. In episode 36, Northa is introduced. From this point on, Westar occasionally uses Sorewatases provided by her to fight Pretty Cure and attempt to capture Chiffon/Infinity. For some episodes, he is aided in his search using the Infinity Radar given to him (and Soular) by Klein, also in episode 36. In episodes 42 and 43, he works together with both Soular and Northa to fight Pretty Cure when they come to the Labyrinth manor. In episode 44, the three successfully execute a plan devised by Northa to capture Infinity and bring her back to Labyrinth and Moebius. Westar's role in the plan is to summon a Nakewameke to distract Pretty Cure while Soular and Northa take Chiffon and force her to become Infinity. Final Showdown In episode 46, Pretty Cure arrives in the Labyrinth world in order to defeat Moebius and take back Chiffon. Westar's role is to assist in fending them off, and he is pitted against Cure Passion. During the battle, she attempts to convince him to stop fighting and serving under Moebius, but does not manage to get through to him. Only when Moebius attempts to kill everyone in the room, including Westar himself, using a Delete Hole does he realize that Moebius does not care for him and is no longer worth serving under. While trying to escape from the Delete Hole, Cure Passion's leg gets caught in some wires. Westar frees her from them and prevents her from being hit by the discarded machinery being sucked into the vortex. Soon afterward, he is caught by surprise by another piece of debris, which he cannot hold back and is knocked backwards into the Delete Hole. Redemption, Facing Moebius and Aftermath In episode 48, it is revealed that Westar did not perish immediately upon being sucked into the Delete Hole. When the Clover Box is played in episode 47, one way in which Chiffon responds to it is by appearing before Westar and Soular inside of the Delete Hole (though they were not aware that it was her) and saving them. At the same time, she grants them both with slightly new powers. At the end of episode 48, Westar and Soular appear before Pretty Cure and shield them from a finishing attack from Northa and Klein's fused form, which buys the four girls enough time to recover and receive their Cure Angel power-ups. In episode 49, Westar agrees to go along with Pretty Cure, Soular, Tarte and Azukina to confront Moebius. He assists them using his brute strength and his newly acquired ability to summon Hohoemina. He also assists in performing Loving True Heart Fresh in order to return Chiffon to her normal state. When Moebius self-destructs and destroys the tower that everyone is located in, he escapes along with the group thanks to Chiffon's powers, and returns to Clover Town Street with everyone. Upon arriving there, he attends the dance competition finals that Clover is performing in. At the very end of the final episode, he returns to Labyrinth, as Hayato, along with Setsuna and Shun. Personality Westar's personality differs greatly from the other four Labyrinth members who serve directly under Moebius. While he battles Pretty Cure more often than them, and is physically the most imposing of the group, he does not act quite as threateningly as they do, except on rare occasions. Westar is known primarily for being a comedic relief character throughout the entire season, particularly because he lacks intelligence. The plans he comes up with on his own are usually far more unsuccessful than those of his colleagues, sometimes to the point of coming across as humorous or strange to characters within the show itself (such as his wig Nakewameke in episode 12). He also spends a lot of time focusing on food, weight training, and various other things that have little or nothing to do with his mission. He does, however, have a lot of motivation, energy and brute strength, which is where his successes come from. While his Nakewameke are not as high of quality as those of the other Labyrinth members, he still manages to collect a lot of FUKO energy and come close to capturing Infinity a few times because he goes out to work more often than they do. Despite his shortcomings, he is still quite dedicated to serving Moebius. He also has a strong sense of teamwork, a trait that seems to be rare and even discouraged among Labyrinth citizens. He sometimes attempts to convince Soular and Eas to work with him, usually failing, much to his dismay. Relationships Eas is one of the two other Labyrinth citizens who Westar works alongside for the first half of the season. He views her as a friend and a comrade, though she does not feel the same way. When she uses her Nakisakebe cards from episodes 19 to 22, he is the only other Labyrinth citizen who shows any concern for her as she's being consistently sapped of energy from the cards and defeated by Pretty Cure, even going so far as to offer to take her place, an offer that she angrily rejects. Westar continues to be concerned for her after she becomes Cure Passion, requesting that she return to Labyrinth immediately after Akarun grants her with her new powers. When she instead goes off on her own, he reacts with anger, focusing on getting her to return in episode 24 instead of collecting FUKO energy. He returns to focusing on his mission soon after, but still does not fully accept her betrayal, refusing to stop calling her Eas despite her asking him not to. Despite him caring more about her than the other Labyrinth members, he still has no qualms about fighting against her. When Setsuna feigns a return to Labyrinth in episode 42, Westar reacts with joy, remarking about the three of them (also referring to Soular) being together again, "just like old times." He is surprised when the attempt to get her to re-join Labyrinth fails and she returns to Pretty Cure. The two battle each other for the final time in episode 46, which ends up being a turning point in their relationship. Westar still tries to convince Setsuna to return to Labyrinth, while she tries to convince him to stop fighting and serving Moebius. Eventually Westar sees things her way when it's revealed that Klein and Moebius have planned to kill him and Soular along with Cure Passion and Cure Berry using a Delete Hole. While saving her from being sucked into the vortex, Passion acknowledges the fact that he always treated her like a friend and comrade when no one else in Labyrinth did. Westar is unable to escape the Delete Hole himself, but his efforts allow Cure Passion to escape safely. He returns two episodes later, and Cure Passion is overjoyed to see him alive and safe. From then on he assists her and the rest of Pretty Cure in fighting against Moebius. In episode 50, the two of them, now friends, return to Labyrinth together (along with Shun). Abilities "I am Westar, denizen of Labyrinth, and faithful servant of Lord Moebius!" 我が名はウエスター。ラビリンス総統、メビウス様がしもべ！ "Wa ga na wa Uesutaa. Rabirinsu soutou, Mebiusu-sama ga shimobe!" As a Labyrinth citizen, Westar has the ability to use Switch Over, which allows him to transform at will from Westar to Hayato and vice-versa. He also has the ability to summon Diamond Cards that can be used to turn inanimate objects and living beings into Nakewameke. With Northa's help in providing the Sorewatase fruit, he is also able to summon Sorewatase monsters. Like the other Labyrinth citizens he works with, he has superhuman fighting abilities, but his level of strength seems to surpass theirs. Chiffon grants him somewhat new powers sometime between episodes 47 and 48. Essentially they are exactly the same powers that he had previously, except they can be used for the sake of good instead of for evil, which includes his diamond cards being used to summon Hohoemina instead of Nakewameke. His uniform also changes from a black and yellow color scheme to a white and light blue color scheme. In episode 50, he assists in performing Loving True Heart Fresh to help Chiffon. Etymology Westar: Comes from the word west. Just like Eas, Soular and Northa are, he is named after one of the four cardinal directions. It is unknown if there is a specific reason that he was named after this particular direction or not. :' Translates to ''west, obviously referring to his name Westar. Setsuna, Shun and Nayuta each also have surnames referring to the other three cardinal directions. : translates to falcon, and translates to person. The name may also be a reference to the word meaning fast; quick, as hinted at by Setsuna and Shun's names, which can also be interpreted as having meanings that relate to speed. Gallery Screenshots S320x240 (1)k.jpg Trivia *Westar reveals in episode 46 that he knows how to make doughnuts, though it is unclear when and how he learned to do so. References Category:Villains Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! characters